When I Knew
by BindleBaum
Summary: Branson muses about when he knew he was in love with Lady Sybil through the earlier episodes of their acquaintance. Particularly missing scenes from 1.4 & 1.5. Not necessarily tightly written, but rather done to try to sate my pangs for Tom/Sybil-ness.
1. Bread and Water into Tea and Cakes

Tom Branson had been at Downton Abbey for several months now and felt settled in his place. He knew all the temperamental characteristics of the car the Granthams owned, and knew all of the roads and short-cuts around the area. He knew where he stood with all of the staff and which ones he liked, and who he needed to keep his eye on. But if Thomas and Miss O'Brien ever chose him to pick on he knew they would end up on the worse side by the end, and he could see that they were both aware of this fact also.

He remembered his first week and that coming to terms with the lonely solitude of his cottage was what he found hardest, so he regularly made his way to the servants' hall to partake of their company. Their schedule was so different from his, but there would usually be someone he could chat to, or at least sit and listen to the bustle of the kitchen staff. Daisy at first seemed wary of him, but he soon learnt to put her at her ease, and he found Mrs Patmore and he shared a similar sense of humour, but one she did not like the others to see due to her position. Still, on the rare occasions when the pair of them were on their own she could crack a corker that would shock and impress even his big brother Billy.

The first member of the family he met other than the Earl himself was Lady Mary. It was the first day he was there and he was duly waiting for her as ordered by the front door. Upon first sight of her imperiously walking towards him he was struck by her beauty, but it had been years since a pretty face had turned his head – he had left that nonsense to his teenage years, wanting to dedicate himself to more important matters now - and his mind contemplated more the fact that the clothes she wore were so lush they could have fed a normal, hard-working family for several months.

"Oh, you're new. I had quite forgotten Taylor had left. What was your name again?"

"Branson, milady."

"Right, Branson. I trust you know the way to my grandmother's house?"

"I do, milady." She nodded curtly indicating the conversation was over and let him help her into the car. As he made his way into the front of the motor he forced himself to feel confident. He had looked over the maps many times since arriving, and the Dower House was not far away. But he had not actually been there and he well knew that theory did not always translate into practise too easily in this world. As this was his first trip with the family he was determined to not be found wanting by this Lady Mary. She did not strike him as too forgiving at any imperfections from the staff.

But the trip proved successful and she ignored him the whole time, which he supposed was almost like praise from such a lady; she would only talk to him if dissatisfied. This job was more than just a job for him, and a well enough paid one to send money home and start to save for building his future. He also saw it as a way to gain an insight into the aristocracy without relying on other people's reports and intended to keep a mental note of all he witnessed. Knowing one's enemy was key and if he could observe how they ticked it would add to his arsenal for when he took part in the socialist movement of the future.

The staff helped him when he casually questioned them, as they seemed to love to gossip, but they each had different perspectives on each family member so he decided to reserve judgement for himself. He took his chances when he could of observing them going about their business, but usually he would only have the opportunity when it was outdoors.

The following day he took Ladies Cora, Edith and Sybil to the fair and Cora permitted him to go off for a bit himself, but he knew she need not say that she expected him to be there whenever they wished to leave, so the unspoken caveat was that he keep his eye on them. Her Ladyship seemed to be pleasant enough; he supposed it was that she was American and not English. But he could see her struggling to reign in the excitement of the darker haired daughter and ensure she behaved as a young lady and not a little girl full of the joy of the fair. He did not yet know which one was Lady Edith and which Lady Sybil, but as he opened the door for the three of them her Ladyship said he would be taking Lady Sybil to Ripon the following day, so he guessed he would find out then. His attention was caught by the mention of women's rights and he smiled to himself wondering whether there was actually conviction there or the superficial interest of a dainty lady trying to sound superficially controversial to add to her interest.

As soon as he dropped off the three ladies he had to return to the Dower House and pick up the elder Lady Grantham. She seemed to not be one to enjoy silence, so spent the time quizzing him about Ireland and talking about the time she had visited there as a young woman. He could tell she was quite a character and rather liked her. She made him feel as if it was ok for him to have conversations with the ladies so resolved to discuss women's rights with the younger lady when he got the opportunity.

The following morning when he came to return a cup and saucer to the servant's dining room he was amused to see Gwen all of a buzz. She was one of the nicest, most talkative servants and very pretty to boot. Not that she interested him in a romantic way, and she picked up on that, relaxing with him when talking but glad to be gaining some experience with talking to a young man. He gathered from talking to her that she would like to marry one day, and the other servants had wasted no time in mentioning to him her desire to leave service and become a secretary. She had blushed, but he had stood up for her despite his newness, surprising all there. She wasn't, however, forthcoming with why she was so excited and just excused herself saying she had to go and see Lady Sybil.

He was nervous about driving into Ripon. There were more cars on the roads around here than there had been in Ireland, and it was a bigger place than any he'd had to navigate so far since arriving here. He believed he would find Ripon well enough, but knowing precisely where the dressmakers was situated was another thing. And where would be the best place to park?

As he waited he resisted the urge to have another look at the map, and he saw the dark haired girl of yesterday come out of the building, and smile at him as he let her up in the car.

"Thank you, Branson." So she remembered his name. She was rather pretty herself, he mused as he hopped off into the front and pulled away from the imposing building. She looked lost in a world of her own, and he had no idea that she was thinking about Gwen's chance to become a secretary, or of how much she missed Taylor. As they trundled along the village he made up his mind to interrupt her thoughts and offered her some leaflets on the vote. Suddenly he had caught her attention.

After they had discussed a little of politics they went politely quiet again. He did not want to be presumptuous enough to start another conversation with her.

"Have you been to Ripon before?"

"I have not, milady."

"Well, if you need directions then do let me know. Mr Taylor sometimes let me sit up front with him. Once he actually let me steer!" He looked back at her remembering this, and when she noticed him she seemed to wish she hadn't said anything.

"Mr Taylor seemed like a nice man."

"Oh, he was. I have known him almost all of my life and he has always been very kind to me. He was very good at being proper around my parents, but let me go a little wild when he drove me alone." Branson just smiled at the image as they approached Ripon and she started to direct him the best way to the dressmaker's. He was glad of her help and that it was she and not the imposing Lady Mary in the back the first time he came here. The roads were a labyrinth and though he was a quick study and felt sure he would make it there himself next time, it did help to have someone direct him this initial time.

He let her out at the shop and said he would wait there.

"Oh, you don't have to. Taylor used to go into that little tea shop over the road and I would meet him in there. They have very nice little cakes, and I cannot say how long I am going to be." She had a rebellious look on her face and he could see she was planning on finding something new and exciting enough to wear, even if it did take all day. He nodded.

"Very well then, I shall meet you in there." She nodded and he took the paper he had stowed in the front of the car under his arm, striding over to the little shop and choosing a seat in the window where he could see the dressmaker's. He saw Lady Sybil enter and be fussed over before disappearing deeper into the shop and he set down to reading the paper, making notes on an article he was planning and sipping a pot of tea.

It was some time before she turned up and called for some tea and a cake from a woman who clearly knew her. The woman quickly brought it up.

"Here you go, Lady Sybil. Is Taylor not with you today?" the young woman asked, eyeing Branson up.

"Taylor has left to run a tea shop. You and your family must have inspired him, Lily. This is our new chauffeur, Mr Branson. Sorry, I do not know your first name."

"Tom."

"Mr Tom Branson, this is Miss Lily Brown." Sybil clearly had taken note of the young woman's interest in him, and Branson was amused at her introducing them with a slight crafty smile on her face and emphasising the _Miss_ in her name.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Brown. I don't suppose I could trouble you for a piece of that cake? It does look very nice." The two ladies smiled.

"Oh, it is the best cake ever and Lily makes it herself. But if you ever tell Mrs Patmore I said so I shall deny it to the grave." Lily dashed off blushing to get him the biggest piece of the cake left. "Is there anything interesting in the news today?" Lady Sybil asked conversationally as she poured her tea from the pot. He wondered at the intimacy of taking tea with her in a public place, but it seemed people here knew her and that she liked to come for cake with chauffeur, so he took his cue from her.

"Are you asking mainly about women's rights, or everything else?"

"I must admit to being most passionate about advancing the prospects for women, but it is not all I am interested in." As Lily came back over Sybil tried to engage her in their conversation. Branson found her attempts to matchmake amusing.

"Lily, what do you make of the struggle for enhanced freedoms for women?"

"In truth I think it is causing a lot of trouble for nothing. Things will never change, and I am not sure they should. I see nothing wrong in women dedicating their lives to their husbands, cooking him nice food and making his life more genial." She smiled pointedly at Branson, and did not see Sybil's disappointed look beside her. Branson thought she looked as if she had sucked a whole lemon and stifled a smirk. "Besides, we sometimes have political rallies here and they get way out of hand. I just wish people would leave it alone and let us get on with things in peace." She left as someone called for her, casting Branson a final shy smile over her shoulder.

"I do not think Miss Brown will be joining you on your platform."

"It is harder, I believe, for working women to see the possibility that their lot in life could change. They don't have the leisure to hope for it and work towards it as I might. Which is why I am so impressed that Gwen has..." She quickly stopped herself, looking alarmed. She had about to mention her upcoming interview, but Branson assumed that she was mentioning Gwen's aspirations.

"You know about Gwen's plans to become a secretary?"

"Of course, we all know."

"And you support her?"

"It would be rather hypocritical of me to oppose her."

"But I think she would like to know she has your support. It is harder doing these things on your own." She knew he meant well, but she did not like being lectured on something she was already doing but keeping secret, so her manner changed.

"I think we had better be getting back." She put some money down on the table and rose. He was caught off guard and rose with her as he stuffed the last, big piece of cake into his mouth. She was torn between her sudden bad mood and trying not to laugh at him trying to pull off being dignified, but from plenty of practise she managed to maintain a face of haughty indifference and left the tea shop calling a goodbye to Lily.

Branson trotted to catch up.

"I have angered you, I am sorry. I just thought you would like to support women's rights more directly and personally."

"I do not think that what I do is any concern of yours. Besides, this is Miss Dawson's matter and it is not our place to discuss her behind her back." He did not fully agree with her, but he felt shamed by having upset her and so helped her into the car and drove them off. When he dared to look back at her in the rear-view mirror he saw her pouting and looking at the passing scenery, clearly full of thoughts. He could not know that they were wondering whether to let him in on Gwen's secret interview. She did not like the idea of him thinking her selfish and hypocritical, but would not allow herself to blab Gwen's news just for the sake of her pride. She was wondering how to get Gwen to the interview and thought it logical to ask Branson to help. He seemed to support women's rights, and definitely supported the rights of the lower classes, but it was not her secret to tell, and she could not be sure of this new man's discretion. He seemed pretty chatty, and she would not forgive herself if her loose lips cost Gwen her opportunity. She decided she would have to try to find out more about this man, but they were already passing through Downton Village and they had little time left.

"I am sorry I snapped earlier. It must be hard for you, being so far from your family. I do not wish to make you feel more uncomfortable."

"It is fine, my lady. You did not make me feel uncomfortable. And yes, I do miss my family, but they are all good at writing me long letters. And in this position I know I can send them enough money to make a difference in their lives." Sybil simply smiled back. That made up her mind – she would not risk the job of a man who was supporting his family so would keep the matter from him and take Gwen herself in the governess cart. She felt sure that if they were found out she would be able to save Gwen's job – she had been working there so long she could play the loyalty card. But Branson was still new and being tested, she would not put him on such a wrong footing.

"By the way, how was your dress fitting?"

"Oh, very good. It will come on Friday so I will wear it down to dinner then. Haha, I do not think my family will approve." They shared a smile as he pulled up in front of her home and she floated indoors.

Their interactions played on both of their minds for the rest of the afternoon and Sybil wondered, as she asked for her corset to be loosened and her sister made a comment about the slippery slope whether she oughtn't stop taking cake with the chauffeur in Ripon. It was one thing for a little girl to have tea and cake with an ageing man, but quite another for a young lady and a young chauffeur. She would also have to keep an eye on her waistline; in a year she would be presented at court and her overwhelmingly romantic side would demand nothing less than turning lots of men's heads at all the balls.

Branson and Gwen got chatting in the servant's quarters as she was bringing in the laundry from the line.

"Did you get taken for tea and cake?" she asked him as he was walking past. He chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"Taylor used to talk about it all the time. He didn't get to drive Lady Sybil alone much, but you could tell he lived for it. He decided to leave Downton as she was almost grown and he did not want to see her being flung at men as her sisters have been. He went to open a tea shop, I am sure as it made him think of the happiest times he had while here."

"It was good cake." He knew that was not what she had meant. "She says she supports women's rights. I tried to convince her that she should help you out with your ambition."

"You did what?" Gwen's expression became dark in an instant.

"She did know about your desire to become a secretary. And, well, I figured someone in a privileged position such as she is could and should be a marvellous boon to you."

"I wish you hadn't done that. Why is it any of your business? Anyway, Lady Sybil is a great support." She walked back into the kitchen with the full basket of clean sheets. He followed her.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, sat darning at the table and noticing Gwen's irritation written on her face.

"I was just telling Mr Branson that I would not hear a bad word said against Lady Sybil." Anna looked up at Branson, a little surprised that he would have said a bad word about her.

"Nor will I. She is the kindest employer you could wish for," she smiled benignly.

"Who, Lady Sybil?" Daisy joined in. "Yes, she's the best." Gwen looked pointedly at him and he just shrugged and left them to go and clean out the car. He did not know why he seemed to keep getting these angry responses from these women when he suggested Lady Sybil help Gwen out a little, so decided to just leave them all to it.


	2. A NewFound Interest in Fashion

_**The day of the unveiling of Sybil's new frock.**_

On Friday Tom Branson was dispatched to Ripon to fetch Lady Sybil's new frock. He found the place this time with no problem and as he pulled up noticed Lily bound out of the tea shop. She promptly make her way over to him and started flirting. He was in no mood for it and cut her down quickly when she offered him another piece of cake free of charge. As her face soured he mused that it was best not to lead her on, and he walked away from her. When he turned to look back she was already going back into the tea shop and he decided he would never go for cake there again.

He returned to Downton after a quick stop in the second hand bookshop in Ripon and carried the package into the servant's quarter. He saw Anna and Gwen sat there, Anna looking as if she was comforting Gwen over something.

"I should have known it was too good to be true. That will teach me for thinking above myself."

"Don't talk so. There is nothing wrong in believing in yourself and your future. No-one else knows, do they?"

"Just the three of us." Branson decided to knock before he walked in on them. Gwen kept her back to him and brushed her eyes slightly.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I have Lady Sybil's new dress and thought you would be better to take it to her than I," he addressed Anna.

"Thank you, Mister Branson. I will take it up in a minute." Anna smiled at him clearly wishing him to leave again and he was about to when Gwen herself got up.

"I had better get back to work."

"Wouldn't you like to take this up to Lady Sybil?" Anna looked pointedly over to Gwen who kept her eyes downcast and her voice low.

"She will be disappointed," Gwen responded. Branson was confused so piped up. He was not used to seeing Gwen be anything but bubbly and he had never liked seeing a woman cry.

"I am not sure she will be; she chose this dress herself." Gwen looked bemused up at him for a moment and in the gaze Branson registered the crushing defeat in her eyes. To stop him saying anything else stupid to try to help she grabbed the parcel and left the room swiftly. He gawked after her.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. What has upset her so much?" Anna could see he truly cared.

"She received a letter with some bad news. Nothing too drastic, don't worry. And don't worry about what you said, it got her moving out of here and I think Lady Sybil is the best medicine for her right now. You'll see." He could not imagine how Lady Sybil would make Gwen feel any better, but did not raise it and instead offered to make Anna some tea along with some for himself while she mended Edith's clothes. He spent the time relaying his altercation with Lily and she giggled at him.

"Your Irish charm isn't working for you so well in Yorkshire then, Mr Branson?"

"I think it was working too well, and it just went haywire today. I don't dare go back for tea and cake as I am sure she would spit in it!"

"Lady Sybil would be disappointed."

"Anna, how could you tell him!" Gwen was standing in the doorway.

"I didn't I swear. Mr Branson was just saying that he did not see himself going back to the tea shop."

"Oh, I see." She immediately perked up a little. "Yes, I think Lady Sybil would indeed be disappointed, though perhaps going to the tea shop with anyone but Taylor isn't quite the same? Not saying anything about you, Mr Branson," she smiled kindly at him and he could see the old Gwen sparkling, if a little dimly. "Talking of tea, is there some going spare?" The three of them sat around chatting for a while before he remembered he had some duties to attend to. As he left the room he overheard them quietly talk to each other.

"So are you feeling a little better now?"

"A little, and I will more so tomorrow, I think. We're not giving up. Nobody hits the bullseye with their first arrow."

"I am pleased to hear it."

Branson left the house and went to ready the car for picking up the Dowager Countess for tea that evening. As usual, when he picked her up, she quizzed him about the goings on in the house for the last several days, liking to use him as her source of downstairs gossip to put her a step ahead of her daughter-in-law. He had learnt quickly to carefully control the level of information he provided and she had realised this and started to rather enjoy the game of attempting to get more out of him than he wished. Tonight however, she had announced that information was to go the other way around and began retelling her besting of Mrs Crawley at diagnosing the skin complaint of Mr Molesley, giving him permission (in other words an order) to tell all the staff about it.

Once he deposited her by the front door, he parked the motor up in the garage and then made for the grand building again. Although ladies' fashion held no interest for him, he was intrigued by Lady Sybil's new frock. She seemed to think it wild, but he wondered how wild an upper class lady's clothing could possibly be. He told himself that it was part of his research into the aristocracy, and also would be useful for letters to his two sisters and the little daughter of his cousin, all of whom asked him when he left Ireland to regularly write to them about the fashions the ladies and staff of the house wore. He snuck keeping close to the house until he came across a room where he could see all of the members of the family and they were all looking at Lady Sybil, who was standing in front of them having clearly just come in, and was posing for them all. It was not the pantaloons, but the confidence of the woman wearing them in the face of all of the disapproval which took his breath away and planted a smile on his face. He could well imagine what his family would say!

That evening he wrote a long letter to his family – the first long once since his arrival in England - and included several drawings of dresses both upstairs and down. He was ok at representing clothing by pencil, but was rubbish at faces, though he figured it wasn't the people's faces that interested the women back at home. The heads often ended up as some comical caricature.

Lady Sybil's new frock was the last one he sketched and he smiled as he tried to draw it accurately. It was not too difficult as it was burnt on his mind, though not as much as her defiant face was. When he tried to add her features on top of the clothing, however, he did not seem able to commit anything to paper, so decided not to bother, shrugged and finished the letter, sealing it and readying it to post the next time he was in the village.

He had no idea that it was on reading this letter and seeing the one headless drawing that his favourite sister, Suzie, realised he had feelings for this Lady Sybil and likely didn't know it, and she did not tell any of the other clueless members of the family either. The pair had been thick as thieves growing up, causing all manner of mischief but covering for each other that there was no way either would give a way a hint of the other's secrets. Suzie spent a lot of time worrying for her brother after that, but her romantic side let her mind run away with imagining happy-ever-after fantasies for him. She certainly did not wish to see another brother as defeated as the eldest, Billy, had become recently, least of all Tom.

Later that night Tom was treated to Violet Crawley's opinions on her granddaughter's latest rebellion.

"You would not believe how unladylike she looked, as if she were in a desert country married to a sheik!" She smirked slightly at her own description and did not see him smirk also as his opinions were quite contrary to hers. He mused that she would find not only his thoughts unacceptable, but moreover the fact that he had even been spying on them in the first place. The possession of this secret knowledge made him feel smug. "I hope now Robert and Cora will not let her alone to choose her clothes in the future. Next year she will have her season in London, and not before time too. She needs the association of good society to calm that side of her down somewhat. I do not think for a moment she would have the confidence to wear such a thing in front of all of the Dukes and Duchesses of the grand houses." He completely disagreed with her, but bit his tongue. She just continued ranting the whole way home, deciding in the end that she could keep it until November when they would donate it to the village bonfire for Guy Fawkes' Night. "Perhaps they could have a middle-eastern Guy this year!" she quipped as he helped her out of the car and saw her into her house.


	3. Searching

**Summer 1913 _(leading up to the day of Gwen's first secretarial interview)_.**

The next few months saw him settling in nicely. He found his niche in the below stairs posse, and grew comfortable with his place around the upstairs lot. On the whole he decided that they saw him as just the interactive part of a car, no different from the rest of its machinery. But Lord Grantham, Lady Sybil, Lady Violet and Mrs Crawley all enjoyed conversing with him when they were by themselves in the back. The rest of them liked to keep their own company, and when more than one of them was travelling they would ignore him for their own kind.

His one complaint was that his undeniable favourite of the four talkers, Lady Sybil, hardly ever travelled alone, often liking to walk into the village in the spring and summer months. He found her interesting, if exceedingly naïve, but that was part of her charm. With the others he was always guarded, but had once or twice accidentally been indiscreet in front of the young woman, and she had just smiled at it, seeming to rather like his frankness. She admitted to him on one of the two journeys they had undertaken alone since her dress fitting in May that too many people didn't say what they thought out of politeness, and she found it hard work sifting through for the truth and pointless even having the conversation in the first place.

For a few of those months the house was rather quiet as the two elder sisters stayed in London for the season. For a couple of weeks Ladies Cora and Sybil, and Lord Grantham joined them, but Branson picked up enough gossip from the servants, and from hearing the family in the back of the car on the way to and from the station to know that Lady Sybil was not out in society yet and spent the time instead of paying visits or planning attendance of balls tiring the rest of the family out sightseeing during the day and trying yet failing to meet some of the leading suffragettes.

It seemed that Her Ladyship had decided to leave the other girls for the rest of their season in their aunt's care in London and enjoy the last summer she would be able to spend with one of her children at home, which led to Lady Sybil barely being without her mother's company and Branson barely having any time for proper conversations with her. He doubted it would go down to well if he passed her more pamphlets when her mother was sat there. He did have to stifle a laugh when he picked the three of them up from the station at hearing them all agree they were glad to get away from Mary and Edith's constant bickering and one-upmanship and pitied poor Aunt Rosamond having to referee for several more weeks.

It was a quiet time in general for the house with few visitors and even the Dowager Countess spent most of the summer in London. O'Brien of course complained that with Anna in town with Ladies Mary and Edith she had extra work looking after Lady Sybil, but really she was not much extra work and Gwen helped out with any extra sewing.

The peace of the house at the time was in stark contrast to how it was when the two girls returned. He took Lady Grantham to meet them and their grandmother at the station and had to listen to their interrogation. It seemed that they had several invites to other's houses and had invited a couple of ladies back to Downton, but there was no news on the wedding bell front. For the first time since he had arrived he pitied both Lady Mary and Lady Edith at seeing the disappointed disapproval on both of their elders' faces but forgot that feeling before too long as they started sniping at each other.

After dropping off Lady Violet at the Dower House and carrying in all of her things, he drove the three other ladies to the Abbey and heard Cora berate them slightly more, mentioning how disappointed their father would be. At their home, Lady Sybil was standing happily waiting to greet her sisters.

"You're both looking well. I cannot wait to be caught up on all of the news."

"There is no news, I am afraid," Cora announced as she breezed past and into the house. Both ladies stopped and pecked their youngest sister on the cheek.

"She is cross that we are not both already married to Dukes. You get to partake in this particular pleasure next year."

"Well, _I _am pleased. I am not ready to see either of you go yet." Branson noticed the genuine smiles on both sister's faces whilst busying himself outside of anyone's attention. "You must be hungry. Luncheon is on its way."

"Oh, perfect. Aunty's cook did go a little heavy on the garlic for my liking. It will be nice to have some proper food."

"Anna, it is really very good to see you too. I believe they have saved you something downstairs." Sybil smiled at Anna and then her gaze continued to smile at Branson and he smiled back, all at once not feeling so invisible.

"Thank you, milady."

"Poor darling. Here we are complaining about our lack of husbands, and you have been here having to deal with O'Brien on a daily basis." They kept laughing and chatting as they went indoors, the grand door closing after them as he, Anna and William conveyed the luggage through the servant's entrance.

A few days later Tom was to drive Lady Sybil to one of her charity meetings now the summer was mostly over and the meetings were starting up again. With her sisters back she was no longer wherever her mother was and she was neither happy nor sad about the shift. He wondered about her and her future London season the following year, and wondered how long it would take her to get snapped up and whether it really would change her as her grandmother seemed to hope.

"I hope your mother has gotten over her disappointment. Do you think that this time next year you will wish to have secured a nice, wealthy husband to please her?"

"I am not too bothered about all of that really, although I am looking forward to the balls. I love to dance and I must admit to enjoying a good romance novel on occasion." He knew this from poring over Lord Grantham's library ledger to see who checked out which books. "I wonder how similar they will be to their portrayal. But there are far more important things to think about really."

"Many people think that before they are unexpectedly hit by love."

"To be hit by it I would not mind. But just finding a man to marry for the sake of it, not so much. You seem to know a lot about it. Do you have a sweetheart?" He blushed to his ears.

"No!" he insisted at once.

"Not even back in Ireland?"

"Like you, I have more important things on my mind."

"Have you ever...?"

"Please, milady, I would rather not discuss it," he answered perhaps a little too sharply considering the contrite look she chanced up at him.

"Of course, I am sorry, I didn't mean to..." she offered in a small voice as they drove up the final approach to her house. He knew she really was sorry and felt she was invading his privacy, but that was not what had him so worked up and he tried to let her know this, but found his voice failed him. The question in itself was not a problem; both Lady Violet and Mrs Crawley had asked about whether he had a sweetheart in Ireland and he had briefly mentioned Rose, but that she had been a while ago. Perhaps the difference was that he knew neither of the elder women really cared. When he opened the door and offered her his hand he tried to explain with his eyes, but she was embarrassed and kept her eyes dropped as she thanked him and walked into the house. He kicked himself all night for not having said something more to her but forced himself to put it out of his mind the following morning.

As Branson returned the crockery from his breakfast to the kitchen, he almost bumped straight into a frenetic Gwen, who promptly apologised.

"Sorry, Mr Branson," she twittered before continuing her previous conversation. "So are you sure you are okay without me for a few hours? You can come and get me from Lady Sybil's room any time you need," she was saying at breakneck speed to an indulgently smiling Anna.

"What does Lady Sybil need you in her room for?" O'Brien asked derogatorily. Gwen looked briefly alarmed and Branson noticed a slight blush.

"She asked me to help her spring clean her wardrobe ready to fit in the clothes for her season next year. She says most of her clothes are still very young girlish and she cannot wait to see the back of them now summer is over." O'Brien nodded.

"I hope she isn't planning any more of those trouser things. Her Ladyship was not impressed!" Branson noticed Gwen exhale seemingly in relief, smile at Anna who nodded at her to go and then she darted off. Most of the servants seemed capable of sniffing out gossip at a distance, but there was so much going on in a house that size that it seemed to the chauffeur as if Miss Dawson was passing under their radar. He was certain, however, that something was going on and it intrigued him. Even bloodhound O'Brien and close friend Anna had not seemed to notice, but he determined to keep an eye on her.

That evening was very hot and he went for a walk before bed to cool his body and thoughts. He had been reading a very rousing article on Ireland and found he could not calm himself down, but the tranquillity of the outdoors at Downton was amazing. He laid down in a patch of grass just watching the sky and seeing the occasional shooting star.

He was sorely tempted to just sleep there, but thought that the impression others would get of him would be of a drunken Irishman. Part of his wanted to do it for that reason, so he would have just cause to argue with them and be certain of right being on his side. But he was too sensible for that these days. His thoughts were interrupted by a light humming getting slowly louder and he turned his head to see a figure walking through the grounds on a course right near to him. He stayed still hoping to not be noticed, and was not as Lady Sybil happily walked on by, singing to herself. He watched her walk into the stables, a light come on for a little while, then exit once it was dark again. His curiosity was most certainly piqued. She stopped and also looked at the heavens for a few minutes before returning to the house looking so serene, he was sorely tempted to jump out of the night at her to make her jump, but her humming soothed him and instead made him get up after she had gone inside and head straight to bed, sending him to a very pleasant sleep. He had forgotten to wonder about her night-time foray to the stables by the time he woke up.

It wasn't until about four o'clock that afternoon as he was summoned to bring the car around when the thought of it came back to him. It seemed that Lady Sybil had disappeared and Lord Grantham wanted to go out in the car to look for her. Lady Grantham had apparently been worrying for a few hours and although Lord Grantham was sure she was okay wished to alleviate all fears.

"I told her to take the motor and have you drive her, but she insisted on taking the governess cart, goodness knows why!" This stung Branson, who blamed himself for their previous cross words in the car the other day and attributed Sybil's lack of using the car to that conversation. He found himself more than a little worried as they drove to old Mrs Stewart's place and found she had not made it there at all. The Earl had been certain that would be where they would find her, as Mrs Stewart could natter for England and Robert knew his daughter was too kindly to cut her off early when she had such little companionship most of the time. As it was the two men found it hard enough to get away from her to continue their search.

They spent several hours driving around the roads to and from Malton, but the committee rooms where Sybil had been were locked and empty, and they could find no sign of her. Lord Grantham decided it was best to make their way home again, as she could have made it back since they left. At least they knew she was not in a ditch on or around the roads and she may well be back at home. Besides, it would soon be getting dark. Branson could tell he was really getting worried when they arrived back to still no word from her.

"If something really had happened to her, do you not think the police would have been around already?"

"Not if no-one has found her," Lady Grantham bewailed on the doorstep.

"I suppose she could have gone by way of the fields with the horse. Branson, thank you for your help. Go and get yourself some dinner, you must be hungry. You can leave the car there for now." The dressing gong sounded and they went inside to get ready for dinner. Branson did as he was told, but was amazed that they were getting dressed for dinner still, even though they were admittedly very worried about their daughter. He barely managed to eat and all the staff being similarly solemn did not help, though he knew Lady Sybil was a favourite below stairs.

"I think I will go back out," he announced to the room, standing up. He felt antsy and could not stay still any longer doing nothing.

"What good will it do? You have already searched all the roads hereabouts?" Mrs Hughes looked worried yet appreciative of his restlessness. He nodded in agreement before leaving the room and heading outdoors for some air. It did not settle him and instead made him more concerned as it felt cool and moist in the air, as if rain was soon to follow. He was about to go in and demand someone tell him the way by field to Malton – he would walk it as he did not know how to ride a horse – when he spotted a figure coming from the trees towards the house. He was still in the shadows of the building and frozen to the spot in hope. He wanted to call out to the house, but needed to make sure it was Lady Sybil first. He could tell it was a woman and could not imagine who it could be if not her.

As she got close enough to be cast in the light from the kitchen windows, he realised with a shock that it was in fact Gwen the maid.

"Gwen?" he said, making her jump out of her skin. She looked so pale, and covered in mud in a pretty dress and, to him being a driver, just like a deer caught in headlights. He was about to start talking to her again when she dramatically shushed him and hurried up to him.

"Oh, be quiet, please. Don't give me away, Mr Branson. I'll be finished if you do."

"Of course not. But I thought you were ill in bed. What have you been up to?" She was frantically looking everywhere while shrinking into the darkness again, especially looking towards the front gate.

"I will tell you tomorrow, if you help me get in unseen," she offered in a whisper. He wanted nothing more than to get on and search for Lady Sybil, but he was too curious to resist her deal, and could never not help out a young lady who asked him for assistance, so nodded and made his way to the staff entrance. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "She told me to wait until I see her."

"Who?" he asked, hopefully guessing who.

"Lady Sybil." And as if by cue she appeared on the horizon. They could barely see her in the pale light, leading the horse and trap, but could make our her arm waving briefly. "Okay, that was her sign." Branson was so relieved his mind emptied before he was nudged by Gwen. "She said her return would make everyone so busy I should be able to slip in unnoticed." He nodded and went to the back door, opened it and called in unceremoniously, waving at her to duck down.

"I think I can see Lady Sybil. She is walking the horse, William, you may want to come and help her." The bustle could be heard into the night where Gwen was hidden as the room emptied. O'Brien announced she had to tell her Ladyship, Bates went to tell his Lordship, Anna went to get Sybil's clothes readied, Carson, Thomas and Mrs Hughes went to receive the girl and finish setting up for dinner and the kitchen staff got on with finalising the dinner. After William dashed past Branson, he stuck his head in and indicated to Gwen that the coast was clear. She knew she had to hurry to not bump into the others coming back down the servants' stairs after telling their employers the news and gratefully tried to smile at him, though she just managed to pull off queasy fear.

There was nothing else he could do for Gwen now – him being anywhere else in the house would raise questions which would definitely not help the maid. So he caught up to William to see if he could be of assistance.

"Let me take him for you, milady," William offered. She looked grateful at the pair of men and at the warmth of the house before her.

"Thank you William. Please take good care of him, though I know you will. I am afraid he cast a shoe not long after I left Malton and he has had to walk back all the way as he is, poor thing."

"I cannot believe it was much better in your shoes, milady," William offered. She smiled and he walked off, and Branson could see the truth of his words in her face and the way she walked. He walked alongside her and offered his arm, but she shook her head despite a slight limp.

"I do not wish to worry my parents about me any more than they already have been. Have they been really bad?"

"Everyone has been extremely worried about you, milady. I am glad to see you are all right." As they got closer to the house the lights shone on her properly and he could see that she was as covered in mud as Gwen, if not more so. She saw him look and self-consciously tried to rearrange some hair that had fallen out behind her ear. He thought she looked so endearing and felt his breath catch in his throat, feeling pleased of the darkness for he was sure his feelings were written all over his face. He felt lost and scared, as he knew precisely what it meant. He could not stop looking at her though, and the apology for their previous misunderstanding sat dry on his tongue trying to come out, but not managing to. He wanted to make sure she would never avoid his driving for her again due to his foolishness. He was interrupted in trying to speak by her own voice.

"And was it you I saw by the back door a minute ago?" she asked coyly. He realised she was trying to gauge whether he could safely give her news of Gwen. He was glad to see that she felt she could trust him.

"It was, milady. I believe that Gwen got upstairs unseen. And nobody had commented on her absence all day."

"Good. How was she? I am afraid the experience disquieted her somewhat."

"I have never seen a young woman so scared," he admitted with his usual frankness, but soon regretted it for the sadness on her face. "But I think she is likely now in her room, and will settle once she is." She nodded, looking up at the top floor of the house and smiled at seeing a light going on she believed was Gwen and Anna's, before calmly stiffening, walking straighter and correcting her limp. Branson turned to see Lord Grantham striding, beaming, towards them.

"Sybil darling, I am so happy to see that you are ok." He laughed at her appearance and she attempted to look dignified, but then knowing she failed smiled shyly, pointlessly brushing down her clothing. The two men nodded at each other as Branson left to park up the motor car. "Next time I insist you take the motor and Branson. That way I can be sure you are with someone I trust. Come, you can tell us what happened at dinner. You must be desperate to change."

Branson had heard his Lordship's words and kept watching them out of the corner of his eye until they disappeared into the building before removing the vehicle, thinking 'I am not so sure you _should_ trust me with your daughter.'

He barely slept that night, worried about his feelings for Lady Sybil and wondering where they had come from all of a sudden. He started to pen a note to his sister Suzie, but knew he would not send it as any one of his relatives could open the missive and he didn't wish to discuss it with anyone but her. He tried to mentally kick himself out of it, telling himself she was too far above him, an English aristocrat, everything he hated in the world really. Besides, what did he really know about her? But he knew it was no good. He was tempted to hand in his resignation in the morning, however decided that this time, unlike when he had been with Rose, he would not act impulsively and rashly, and that decision calmed him enough to allow him a few hours of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Part way through the morning, during the regular staff tea break, Gwen sought Branson out to repay her part of the bargain. They found a quiet area away from everyone else, and people gave them space thinking there may be a budding romance on the cards. Even O'Brien hoped there would be, as the gossip and drama that could arise from a relationship between staff made things more interesting. Unless it was that odious Bates and soppy Anna. They made her feel ill.

Gwen nervously told him of her interview and previous applications for jobs, and the journey and the horse. The retelling jumped all over the place and included Anna, but she did not mention Lady Sybil once. He was of course fascinated by her story, but could no longer deny to himself that his primary source of interest now was Lady Sybil's part and he found it hard to concentrate on the other parts of the story. Once it seemed she had finished her tale, he decided he must ask her to fill in the remaining blanks that she seemed to have left out as a loyal way to protect the young miss's involvement in the enterprise from being found out.

"And so you and Lady Sybil all secretly snuck around the country to find you a job? But why and since when? Has it just been these past few months?"

For a moment Gwen looked thoughtful before he suddenly saw her ire visibly rise to her colouring face. "If you think she was only helping me out because you came along and told her to, you are completely wrong. My mother always said young men were arrogant, and the Irish the most arrogant out there, but you really do take the biscuit. If you must know, Lady Sybil has been giving me references, applying for jobs and helping me every way she can since before we had even heard of you. So please try to get over yourself."

She tried to storm off but he gripped her wrist softly.

"I am sorry, really, I didn't mean it as it came out." This was a slight lie; although it had not come out exactly right, Gwen had cottoned on to his meaning rightly. However she gave him the chance to try to explain. "I was just bemused as to why you two did not ask for my help when I could have driven you. Lady Sybil and I have spoken about the support for women and the working class trying to better themselves and she knows my views, so why she did not come to me I cannot fathom." He could see from her expression to his sincere hurt that he had dug himself out of the hole and pushed himself further, thinking on his feet to cover up his earlier words. "I was just wondering whether Taylor had been in on your secret, but once I came you both decided it was best to keep it to yourselves."

"No, not at all. Mr Taylor had no idea whatsoever. He was a dear old man, but I think he didn't even like women working in a house, though he could not deny it was necessary for the ladies. He would have been one of the worst ones in response to my decisions. In fact, he handed his notice in shortly after my dreams were found out. I wonder if they played a part, as we didn't really speak again after that." He felt rotten that he had made her feel sad and guilty. "It is nothing personal, Mr Branson. Well, it is. It is personal for me." He realised at that moment that his questions were not to be directed at Gwen, for he had surely always known that the reason she had not involved him was that she was very private with regards her ambitions. Though he could not find it within himself to feel angry with her, especially after having seen her the night before after her trial, he knew his quibble to be with Lady Sybil.

"Well in that case, thank you for telling me. You can be assured of my discretion and any assistance I can offer. I hope that the interview went well?"

"A lot better than I had thought it would. I am actually very good at typing." He could see the honesty in the declaration and the pride on her face, and thought at that moment he could see a lot of his sister Suzie in her face, making him feel very fond and protective of her indeed. As they stood smiling at each other, O'Brien coughed fake-delicately to interrupt.

"Mr Branson, her Ladyship would like the car brought around for them." Tom had been expecting the summons, as he was to convey all of the ladies of the house to help with the final preparations for the flower show, and to pick up several more of their relatives after dropping them. He nodded and thanked her for the information, before putting his cap on and marching authoritatively off.

Gwen watched him walk away. She had been dreading telling him and was sure it was the thought of it even more than the memory of the dreadful day that had kept her awake the night before. But now she felt so much better having spoken up to someone else, and he had actually listened and offered words of support which fuelled her. With the feeling of the world being against her, she considered herself very fortunate to know that she had not only Lady Sybil but more than anything Anna on her side. And now, if he stayed true to his word, it seemed as if Branson was another one on her side. She had never had a male friend before, and she smiled at the concept, believing it would be an important lesson before making her way into the wider world _when_ she got offered this job.

_'I wonder whether I might have started to have a little crush on him if I had not spotted his clear infatuation for Lady Sybil?' _she wondered as she continued about her duties, wishing that sometimes she wasn't so level headed, supposing it would not prove useful to her future hopes in romance. _'I wonder how long it has been going on? He said that they have talked in a friendly way,' _she continued to muse. After dismissing him as a potential suitor she decided that he reminded her of her little brother Freddie and she determined to rat out his secret just as he had ratted out hers.

Tom pulled the shining car up to the front of the house and Mr Carson opened the grand doors as he opened the car door. He tried to shake the image of a group of aristocrats coming up against a door that was not opened for them, and not being able to fathom out what to do with the thing, but found both it and the accompanying smile hard to budge. He found it particularly embarrassing when it was Lady Mary who exited the house first, and she raised an eyebrow at him before haughtily turning back to call through the doorway into the house to her mother.

"Mama, please stop fussing, we are late enough already. Sybil will be fine. What can possibly happen to her lying there?" Soon afterwards Cora's huge hat came out of the house overpowering the woman, and she led her daughter into the motor. He continued to listen to their conversation, realising that it would only be the two of them travelling that morning. His smile immediately dropped with his disappointment; he had wanted to try to find a quiet moment to take Lady Sybil aside and speak to her.

"Sybil looks a little pale, do you not think?"

"Of course she would be a little pale, but she is resting well and will be fine before long. Lying around and reading is much more her cup of tea anyway. I would almost consider walking around the country if it meant getting out of helping set up this dismal thing."

"Mary, I am sure you will one day run a household and shall need to be able to help with these type of community events." Mary just looked unimpressed at the idea.

"Well, I just wish I had beaten Edith to it and offered to keep Sybil company. Goodness knows there is nothing like Edith's companionship to make someone feel more ill!" She smiled spitefully to herself and her mother ignored her, the pair silently looking out of the window for the rest of the trip.

Branson felt his heart go out even more to Gwen; Sybil was spending the day resting up and being pampered, but Gwen had been through precisely the same thing and could tell nobody, so had to work despite the surely painful feet. She was not the type of girl to have continued lying about being sick for any more than was absolutely necessary and clearly felt bad about having had to do so at all. He determined to buy her some chocolate while in town, to raise her spirits.

After dropping all of the attending Crawleys to their destination, he meandered around to the shops and got a chocolate bar, newspaper, a new writing book and more ink cartridges for his pen before returning. It seemed like an eternity before they were ready for him to drive them back, and he could not refrain from fidgeting. He was not one for delay once he had set his mind on a course of action and he could think of nothing other than asking Lady Sybil the muddled questions streaming over his mind.

On the return journey Branson barely listened to the conversation but heard snippets.

"Matthew said he was coming to dinner tonight. Please, could I sit next to him rather than Lord Snoresby."

"Please do not call him that. He is a very pleasant man and such an attitude does not make me want to upset my table plan for you."

"I am sorry, but he and I are of such different temperament I do not see either of us satisfying the other with dinner conversation."

"I suppose I could sit him by Sybil, and Matthew by you. But I was also hoping Sybil would help to entertain Sir Giles."

"Oh my, I do hope Sybil has regained some strength if she is to be sandwiched between Sn- Thorsby and Mortimer," Mary virtually snorted in derision.

"To be honest I was not sure that Sybil would be up for the dinner at all, but she assured me she would be make sure she was." She smiled at the memory of her youngest daughter fretting over ruining the dinner party. "Which is just as well as otherwise I would have had to try to convince your grandmother to come and make up the numbers." Branson saw the look they shared and thought he would far rather spend a dinner with Lady Violet than with someone nicknamed Snoresby.

As they drove up the approach to the house Branson smiled on seeing Lady Sybil wandering around the grounds, picking some flowers. He sped up slightly as they passed her, hoping the others would not see so he could hope to steal a moment with her before any of the family members would look for her. But Lady Mary waved out of the car and Lady Sybil waved back, ensuring she shared the smile in his direction also. He stopped at Mary's insistence so they would drive her sister the last of the way to the domicile.

"There, I knew you were faking it to get out of going to the preparations." Mary was obviously teasing her sister and they smiled at each other.

"I thought you would both be tired of looking at flowers so decided to organise the centrepiece for tonight."

"How sweet, thank you darling. Where is your sister though? She was meant to be keeping you inside."

"I have not seen Edith in a while, but I am fine really, mother. And the fresh air has cleared my head ready for tonight. Has it not brought some colour to my cheeks?" Lady Grantham's voice and Tom Branson's mind agreed that it had, and the benefit was most agreeable.

As he helped the three out of the car, he tried to get Lady Sybil's attention, but she was engrossed in the teasing of her sister about having gotten her sat next to Snoresby. Lady Sybil just giggled clearly not minding the change as she walked away into the house, retorting to her sister.

That evening Tom had to ferry Mr Matthew to the grand house and back again and entertain the other chauffeurs for the evening. There were several other couples and a gentleman or two, and they all had with them their own cars and own drivers but none were staying the night. If they had been staying overnight, the chauffeurs would have had accommodation in the main house and have been welcome in the servant's quarters, but for an evening event they generally congregated in his cottage for an evening of cards and banter. He rather enjoyed the change in company, and got to discuss cars and motor-racing. But as the night went on he was increasingly teased about how fortunate he was to be driving around three young women. Considering the fact that he had been trying to banish the thought of one of these young women from his mind, the topic was far from helpful.

It seemed the others worked for older men or couples and wished they had the added spice he clearly must have from young ladies, even if just the gossip of their tangled love lives, or the prettiness of them and their friends he must get to pick up every so often. He tried to laugh it off, but before long tired of it and excused himself for a walk.

The light and noise of the dining room drew him reluctantly in like a moth to a flame though he had expected dinner to have been over a while ago, so he nosed in as he occasionally had done ever since he had first peered at Sybil's pantaloons through the drawing room window. He was immediately struck with how much white hair there was in the room and just how right the other drivers had been. His eyes fixed at once on Lady Sybil between the two oldest men as they all primly pushed fruit and cheese around their plates with little forks. It looked so dull, he wondered how she could possibly look so radiantly happy. Yet happy she did seem as she talked with the two gentlemen in turn or together.

Tom suddenly felt so cold outside despite the warm depth to the August air and hurried back to his cottage, doffing his coat over his chair and upping the stakes in the game. It was just as well that he had not been told that Mr Matthew had left without needing his services, or else he may have fallen on some ale.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day he avoided the servants' hall, having heard about the snuff box incident and knowing there would be a bad atmosphere all around. Besides, he knew he would have little time to himself due to the flower show so took his chance to enjoy his own company. The one time he went into the servants' quarters to deposit his tea cup before leaving for the show he was aware of Gwen acting very strangely and when he tried to address her she looked anywhere but him and walked past as if she didn't see him. He was very worried, and could only think that her secret had come out and she thought it was due to him. He had no time to dwell as he had to bundle up all the Crawleys and head into town. He noticed that Ladies Mary and Edith had even more friction than usual and that Sybil was deliberately sat between them but was glad his thoughts did not rest on her as they had been wont to do of late, and he hoped he was getting over his infatuation. His mind rested more on Gwen, especially as he saw her in the distance walking off with her arm linked with Daisy's. There was another one, he pondered, who had seemed a little different recently.

He knew he was expected to show some support at the show, but flowers did not rouse anything in him so he wandered around aimlessly looking at the displays indifferently. Once the rest of the staff arrived he made some jokes with Bates who clearly shared his disinterest but was unable to appease himself about Gwen, who was still acting oddly around him. He saw Lady Sybil dart over to her and they talked for a while.

"Have you recovered from our ordeal?"

"I received a letter this morning. They must have written it as soon as I left the office. They are pleased to have met me but I do not quite fit their requirements. So, it was all for nothing."

"I don't agree!"

"Only a fool doesn't know when they've been beaten."

"Then I'm a fool, for I'm a long way from being beaten yet." Sybil could tell there was even more to it, by the complete dejection still on the maid's face. "There is something else though, isn't there?"

"I just feel like such an idiot. This is why I wanted to keep it secret, but now he is going to ask and I will have to tell him and he will know what a failure I am." She did not expect such a thing to come out of her mouth and only now did she realise the truth of what she had uttered.

"Firstly, you are not a failure. And you now have some experience of the interview process which will surely only help in the future. But please, who are you worried about finding out?"

Gwen hesitated. She felt very silly for her reaction and enough people already thought she and Branson were a budding couple. After her outburst there was no way Lady Sybil would think otherwise and the thought made her blush, especially considering she knew it was Lady Sybil that the chauffeur held a torch for. She felt confused as to how she had gotten herself in this situation, but as the wide, kind eyes of her young employer was beseeching her to unburden she admitted who she meant.

"Tom Branson." But then she regretted it, for she read the understanding in Lady Sybil's eyes as exactly the misinterpretation she expected, so her mouth raced on. "Not that I should mind what he thinks of me, only he does remind me so of little Freddie, that's my brother, and I am sure that Anna has told you or your sisters that the gossip below stairs is that Mr Branson and I are courting but I assure you I do not think of him like that."

"Gwen, Gwen, please. Calm yourself, you have me convinced. And Anna has said nothing of the sort. I take it, however, that you have spoken to Branson about our recent activities?" Gwen nodded in the affirmative. "This is a good thing. I am sure he knows as well as most people what it is to suffer disappointment. He himself does not wish to remain a chauffeur." The maid's eyes widened at this piece of news, particularly as it came from such a source. "And I understand that you do not wish to share your disappointment with anyone, even me and let alone someone you know even less well. But I do believe he would prove to be a true friend to you and could offer you some good advice, likely better than either Anna or I could. Anna has worked at our house since she was old enough to work, and what do I really know about any of it? Branson, however, has been places and worked in several positions as far as I know, not to mention having frowned-upon aspirations of his own. He too will not look on this as a failure, but rather a first step towards your goal, I am sure of it."

"But that almost makes it worse; if I do not make it I would feel like I am letting down his hopes."

"From what little I know of him, he believes in the battle more than the end results, though those are desirable of course. But the fact that you pick yourself up from defeat will do nothing but inspire him, as it inspires me."

"It does, really?"

"Truly. You have made me realise I can no longer sit back and discuss and dream about women's rights. If I want to see it happen in the future, I need to get myself more involved in the movement." Gwen smiled though a little unsure of causing such an action in her young mistress. "And for now, would it help you if I broke your news to Branson?"

"You wouldn't mind? Only I seem to not be able to even look at him at the moment, let alone say anything to him, and I am sure he does not know why."

"He has become the symbol to your bid for freedom, it is quite understandable. I will speak to him now, and you will see that what I have said is true." She managed to borrow conviction she had from other interests in her declaration as she hoped rather than knew it to be true. With a slight smile and nod of the head she left to find the chauffeur with as much a personal interest as Gwen's, for she meant what she had said about becoming more actively involved in politics and she knew of no better place to get advice than from Branson.

After the announcement that the prizes would be awarded in twenty minutes, Tom took himself outside for some fresh air and to admire some of the other motors. The one he drove was very plush and he kept it well together, but it was not as cutting edge as some of the others there that day, he supposed from some of the upper working class who were even more flash with their money than the aristocracy and who tended to be more likely to drive and look after their own cars, leading them to sooner ruin and need a new one. Most people were making their way back inside to hear the results despite having come outside to cool down as it was a warm day, so he was most taken aback when he spied Lady Sybil determinedly battling against the throng and making her way directly to him, holding his gaze. He stood to attention but seemed unable to move towards her, trying unsuccessfully to determine her mood.

"Branson, there you are. Looking for another car you would prefer to drive?"

"There is no finer car than your father's, milady, and I keep her happy enough." He was formally polite and she was slightly wrong-footed from the tone as she was used to his jovial nature.

"I understand that Miss Dawson has let you in on her secret."

"She has." Something in his face made her wary, but she continued.

"Well there is something I have to tell you about the matter and ..."

"Oh, so _now_ you wish to discuss it."

"Yes I do. Sorry, are you busy?"

"No, I am not busy, milady. I am just confused as to why you are talking to me about it now all of a sudden."

"Is there something the matter; have I done something to upset you? I thought you would not mind our talking now that Gwen has disclosed her secret."

"I just do not understand why you kept it secret from me in the first place."

"Gwen is very private about the matter. She feels that..."

"Not her, you. I would have thought you would have trusted me." She was taken aback by the presumption that she should tell him everything and could not understand his attitude. She replied sounding as if she thought him obtuse.

"It was not my place to tell anyone Gwen's private affairs and she did not give me permission to. I am so sorry if this has dented your ego," she continued sarcastically, "but I was not aware that everything we did had to be passed through you. And here I thought you supported women taking a handle on their own affairs." He felt a little ashamed at being shot down so, but was not quite ready to relinquish his disgruntlement.

"But it would have made so much sense to get me to drive her the other day rather than have the disaster you both had to endure. I am confused why you did not convince her that you could confide in me and let me help with your endeavours."

"I appreciate that you want to help, and I am sure she does now as well. I did actually wish to include you, truly I did, but when I sounded you out, you mentioned that your family relied on your money for your job. It was not my place to put your position in jeopardy by asking you to clandestinely drive a maid around who was not meant to be out in the first place." She was so sincere he felt punched in the chest for his reaction and only managed to stare at her. His gaze disquieted Sybil, who looked down at the ground. He awkwardly forced out some words to stop her leaving.

"I am sorry, I had assumed you did not trust me. But I see now that I was wrong." She smiled up at his apology and he could not stop a grin spreading to his own lips. She was about to say something, but he started first. "I hope now you will always consider asking me if you have need of any assistance. I can always say no if I think it too risky, but I will always keep your confidence." She blushed slightly and visibly decided on something.

"Well actually, I was wondering if you could perhaps advise me on where I can listen to people speak about women's rights. I so desire to get more involved and not just talk about it." He positively beamed at her.

"Of course I could find out the best meetings for you to attend. But I think you should clear it with your parents before you go along to one."

"Oh, of course. But I would so appreciate your help in finding my way and not seeming an ignorant girl. And if mama agrees, I would enjoy your company as I think you would find it interesting as well, would you not?"

"I surely would." She turned at the sound of the announcer calling for everyone to return inside and he thought about how much he would enjoy attending a political event with her, especially as he was certain it would just be the two of them. As they walked amicably back to the hall, he suddenly remembered Gwen and gripped her wrist for an instant to grab her attention. He knew it was not entirely proper.

"Sorry, milady, but I was just wondering whether you knew why Gwen has been avoiding me?" She put her hands to her mouth devastated that she had forgotten her maid and friend while talking to Branson.

"Oh my, it had slipped my mind. That was why I came out here in the first place to find you. She is embarrassed around you as she found out this morning that she did not get the job and does not wish to tell you. It has made her regret your finding out as I believe she wished you to be impressed and inspired by her."

"But I am."

"I know, and I told her that, and said that there is no failure in it, only gaining of experience. And her picking herself up from it will show all the more her courage. Oh, please don't be upset with her not telling you, I think she only told me as I asked a direct question and with her being in my family's employ she did not know how to refuse to answer, but she did say I should tell you too. I also mentioned that you alone of all of us who know have any experience of the world with getting new jobs and the like, so I am sure you will be able to help her through this." She stopped and took a deep breath, suddenly realising she had been going on. Her serious face broke into a shy grin and she giggled lightly. He smiled indulgently back and they nodded to each other as she broke from him to not be noticed before joining her family.

She soon after saw him make a beeline for Gwen and noticed them talking seriously, before she laughed out loud. She turned bright red as much of the room turned to look at her before returning to their own conversations. Sybil saw her mother lean in to her father conspiratorially.

"O'Brien says they're becoming quite the hot couple below stairs."

"Branson and Gwen? Well, why not indeed. Good luck to them I say." Sybil looked over at the couple being discussed and suddenly felt distanced and alone. She all at once became aware of their joy in each other's company and the fact that the rest of the staff were giving them a wide berth and knowing looks. She tried to feel happy for them and forced a weak smile as she turned to face the stage for the prize giving, but her isolation strengthened on returning to her family's proper group. She was not aware that on chancing a glance at her Branson soon found himself staring intently her way; nor were either aware of Gwen smiling knowingly between the two of them.


End file.
